


ArgentinAU

by GolfLeg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, voy a agregar etiquetas conforme avance la historia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayer empecé a escribir este fanfic, es la primera vez que escribo uno en español, y hoy cuando lo terminé me puse a hablar con un amigo y se me ocurrió hacerlo una serie (o por lo menos que tenga varios capítulos), basada en que Mink es argentino y lo que pasa en el universo de re:connect pasa en Argentina. Bueno, veremos como sale jaja. Por ahora tengo pensado que todos los capítulos sean historias independientes entre sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ArgentinAU

**Author's Note:**

> Aoba ofrece darle masajes a Mink.

Mink volvió a la cabaña después del trabajo, ya cuando la tarde se transformaba en noche, y apenas logró entrar por el umbral acompañado de los últimos rayos de luz del día.

Suspiró profundamente mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, sintiendo un entumecimiento en los hombros. Había mantenido una mala postura sin darse cuenta durante horas, sólo notándolo cuando se levantó de su silla al terminar de hacer manualidades.

Aoba lo saludó mientras venía por el pasillo a recibirlo con Ren en brazos.

Mink se agachó un poco para poder darle un beso a Aoba, pero ni bien lo hizo sus hombros se tensaron causándole un dolor que provocó que se le escapara un sollozo.

“¿Qué te pasa?” le preguntó Aoba con preocupación evidente en la cara.

“Nada, estoy un poco contracturado nomás” le contestó Mink, a la vez que presionó suavemente una de sus manos contra sus músculos adoloridos, tratando de disipar el dolor.

Aoba lo observó cuidadosamente, y exhaló de alivio al saber que no era nada grave. Con una pequeña sonrisa dejó a Ren en el suelo y se puso en puntas de pie para que Mink no tuviera que moverse.

Le dió un beso suave y sin apuro, pero fue corto ya que perdió el equilibrio y casi se tropieza con sus propios pies.

Mink empezó a reírse de la torpeza de su novio, pero en el momento en el que lo hizo sintió una punzada en la espalda que lo obligó a detenerse y a gruñir de la incomodidad.

“Eso te pasa por reírte de mi” fue la contestación que recibió de Aoba, pero fue a modo de burla más que de reproche.

“Hmmm”.

“Si tanto te molesta, te puedo hacer masajes… si querés”. La oferta de Aoba era tentadora, pero Mink no estaba seguro ya que sabía que algún mal movimiento podría no sólo no aliviar su dolor, si no que también podría agravarlo.

“¿Sabés hacer masajes?” preguntó.

Aoba pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta, “¿nunca te hice masajes?” preguntó, frunciendo los labios.

“Mmm, no, no que yo sepa por lo menos” Mink le sonrió, lo que aparentemente hizo que Aoba deje de hacer puchero.

“Si, si, yo se los hacía a mi abuela cuando ella me pedía, así que imaginate lo bien que me salen para que ella me venga a pedir a mi”.

Mink no podía negar la verdad de esa afirmación, sabía muy bien lo exigente que era Tae, por lo que Aoba debía saber muy bien lo que hacía.

“Bueno, entonces ¿me podés hacer masajes?”.

“Mmm, no sé, lo voy a tener que pensar…” fue la respuesta de Aoba, mientras posaba con una mano en la cadera y con la otra tocándose la boca con un dedo, fingiendo sopesar la situación.

Mink lo miró fija y seriamente con una ceja levantada.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia el sofá, Aoba se empezó a reír y lo agarró del brazo.

“¡Era una joda nomás! no te enojes” logró decir entre risas, mientras fue con él al sofá.

Mink se quejó mientras se sentaba, la verdad es que no podía mover la cabeza hacia los costados sin que le doliera.

Aoba se paró atrás de él para poder empezar, pero Mink comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa que tenía puesta.

“¿Q-qué hacés?” preguntó, trabándosele un poco la lengua en el proceso.

“¿Qué te parece que hago?, es mejor sin la camisa que moleste de por medio”, lo dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su novio se había imaginado, “mal pensado”.

“¡Ey!” chilló Aoba, sonrojándose completamente.

Ahora le tocaba reírse a Mink.


End file.
